


A Successful Hunt

by MariaJonsson



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaJonsson/pseuds/MariaJonsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Ned takes their three oldest boys out on a hunt and comes back with six unwanted gifts, one for each of their children. Catelyn is pissed to say the least and later that night, Ned tries to convince her with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Successful Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing all characters belong to George R. R. Martin. This is just for fun.  
>  **Warning:** Be aware that the following content does include some foul language as well as sexual references. Proceed at your own risk.  
>  **A/N:** Just a silly story I came up with when Nessa asked if there was going to be smut and puppies in the next one… :D

Catelyn couldn't believe Ned had done this, that he had been so stupid, so bloody wrong! This was what she had been avoiding when she had traded in Brandon for Ned. Brandon was the idiot uncle that brought their children gifts Catelyn would automatically disapprove off. Like the paint ball guns he had bought Robb and Jon when they were seven or the makeup kit he had given Sansa last Christmas, despite the fact that she and Ned had stated clearly that they didn't want Sansa to wear makeup until high school.

Brandon, yes, Ned no! This was why she had picked Ned! Well, this, and the fact that Ned treated her better, cared about her opinions and feelings, and was just so much more rewarding in bed. But mostly, because he was not supposed to make an impulse decision about things that would greatly affect their lives and family, she counted on it and had come to expect it during the fifteen years they had been together.

So when Ned had taken Bran on his first hunting trip, along with Robb and Jon, she had most certainly not expected him to bring back with them six unwanted guests.

Naturally the children had been ecstatic. Arya had just arrived back from her school trip and had been in a terrible mood over having missed the hunt, but the sight of Ned's completely unwelcome gift made her completely forget her disappointment. Even sweet, quiet, Sansa had been delighted. Only little Rickon had had any reservations and those quickly evaporated when he got to know the little black furball, and by the time she and Ned had tucked him into bed, the little scoundrel was sleeping at Rickon's feet, despite Catelyn's protests.

At last the children were all asleep and Catelyn walked back to the master bedroom on the top floor, silently closing the bedroom door although she desperately wanted to slam it shut, preferably after shoving Ned down the stairs.

She turned around and there on her bed sat the traitor, smiling, mocking her anger.

"It isn't funny, Ned," she started to scream before lowering her voice, his name no louder than a whisper, reminding herself of the six pairs of little ears just below their feet. Walking across the room to sit down on the edge of their bed, turning her back to him.

"I know, love. I'm sorry. But you are just so beautiful when you are upset and contemplating murder. Should I eat at the office tomorrow?" he asked, leaning over to her side of the bed, his nose brushing against the back of her neck.

"Six Ned! SIX!" she shrieked, jumping to her feet. "Six dogs! I know I wanted a big family, but I distinctly remember us agreeing that Rickon was going to be our last! Remember that Ned! Remember how we talked about how our house is barely large enough to house the eight of us, much less six dogs! And not the tiny handbag dogs, oh no, six huskies! They are going to become enormous! And I just started working again and how are we..."

His lips came over hers, affectively silencing her. A light touch she would usually follow with winding her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss, but now she pushed his face away from hers.

"I'm serious Ned. This is not what I thought you would bring back. I know I'm more for fishing than hunting, but when you insisted on taking Bran out with you, I thought you would bring back some venison or, the Gods forbid, a bear rug! Not six, breathing, puppies!"

"Well, we really could use another bear rug for the cabin. The old one really has seen too much," Ned said in a serious tone, and Catelyn could feel her cheeks burning.

"You are not making things better for yourself, I'm very much contemplating making you sleep on the couch," she said, as she shrugged her wool sweater off, her resolve weakening just a little.

"We have a guest room, my love, and besides, who's going to keep you warm," Ned pointed out, lying back against the pillows, his body uncovered save for his boxers, and she felt conflicted between desire and wrath. 

"Maybe I'll get those fur demons you brought back to keep me warm," she argued, strutting into their bathroom, getting ready for bed. 

"So we're keeping them then?" he asked hopefully. 

"I'm not going to be the bad guy here, but you created this mess so it is all yours," she said, quickly rinsing her mouth after brushing her teeth. "They can be your responsibility." 

"Well, I told the boys that if they wanted them, they would have to take care of them," he said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard over the water flow. "And that I would give them away if they didn't. The girls agreed to the same terms, and Robb and Jon will take care of Shaggy Dog until Rickon is old enough."

"Shaggy dog?" she asked, pulling one of Ned's old t-shirts over her head before crawling into bed.

"The name Rickon picked for his dog. He is only three, but the dog looked quite shaggier than the rest, as well as being the only black one," he answered, as his hand came to rest on her bare thigh.

She shook him off, "If you think you are going to bribe me with sex, you are sadly mistaken. You'll be lucky if I let you touch me by Christmas!" 

"Come on Cat, you know you'll feel better afterwards," he said, pushing her braid behind her back. One, very warm, arm came around her and she desperately wanted to lean into his embrace, to allow him to relieve the tension built up in her shoulders, to kiss away her anger. However, she was simply too stubborn.

"I'm tired Ned," she moaned as he kissed and licked the sensitive skin of her neck, carefully biting into the soft flesh, leaving goose bumps on her arms.

"Ask me to stop, say the words Cat, and I will," he said, his broad hand now traveling under her shirt, coming to lie on her bare stomach, his grey eyes fixed on her blue ones.

Catelyn knew she should, she should push him away, tell him to sleep in the guest room, but she didn't want to. She wanted to feel him above her, inside her, around her, and none of that would happen if she threw him out of their bed.

"Don't stop," she whispered, loathing herself just a little, however any doubts disappeared when his warm hand cupped one of her breasts in his large palm.

"I hate you," she moaned as he pushed her onto her back, chuckling in her ear at her surrender.

"No, you love me," he said with confidence, pulling the shirt over her head. "Gods you're beautiful."

Catelyn felt a blush covering her face and chest at his words. Despite the fact that he had seen her naked to many times to count, he was always so awed, which only made her blush further.

"Even better," Ned muttered, as he spread kisses on her collarbones and breasts, his hips grinding his half hard cock against her thigh.

She slipped a hand between them grabbing it firmly in her hand, stroking it through his boxers, smirking lightly when his head fell onto her breasts, his beard tickling the sensitive flesh.

Ned grasped her hand with his, dragging it away before slowly kissing down her scarred stomach, dragging her underwear down her long legs.

He quickly pulled her legs over his shoulder burying his nose between her legs.

"Gods I've missed you," he mumbled, his warm breath washing over her, making her shiver.

"It has only been a few days, my love, you can't have missed me too much," she countered.

In fact, it had only been five days. Her husband was not a religious man, at least not in the traditional sense of the word. The Starks were all pagans, believing in a faith that had not been practiced by more than a few thousand people for more than a millennium. It was more internally spiritual than her own faith, with far fewer rules, as he liked to remind her. But when it came to tradition her husband could barely be budged. So before every hunting trip, come rain or shine, he would always ask if they could have sex, not that she minded, but she found it quite entertaining.

It had started when they had first slept together, about a year after she had finally broken things off with Brandon, and she and Ned had started dating. He was about to go hunting with Brandon and his father, and she had wanted him to have something to think about when Brandon would lay into him for dating his ex. It had worked so well that Ned had brought home more game than both his father and Brandon combined.

To lay the whole ritual into stone, the next time he had gone, she had been in the South visiting her family, and while on the hunt the Stark family had been attacked by a bear. Almost costing the Stark children their father, Ned barely managing to shot the large black beast in time. Now the fur of that bear lay before the fireplace of the Stark holiday home and Catelyn was fairly certain Sansa had been conceived on that rug. Ever since that faithful autumn, Ned had requested that they have sex before he left or he would rather stay at home. 

"Cat?" his voice penetrated her thoughts and she pushed up on her elbows to look down on him.

"Yeah?" 

"Where did you go?" He asked biting softly into the skin of her inner thigh.

"Nowhere, my love, just thinking," she said. 

"Mhm, well the whole point of this is for you not to be thinking," he said with a grin.

"Well, then you better get to work," she said with a giggle, stroking a hand trough his hair, allowing her nails to run into his scalp, extracting a groan from him.

Ned moved his tongue over her labia, slowly circling her clit with his tongue before sucking it into his wet mouth, sending waves of pleasure through her. 

Catelyn moaned and squirmed on the bed, crying out for the Gods and Ned, as he worked her. It would have been embarrassing if it hadn’t felt so good. How well he knew her, where to kiss, when to pull back and when to give it all he got.

When his thick fingers entered her, she felt her release come over her, and her cunt cleansed around his fingers as her body shook, only his arm across her body stopping her from moving away from his continuous assault. For someone who rarely wanted to use his tongue to speak, Ned was very talented in using it for other things, and she for one wouldn’t complain.

As she came down from her high, she felt him kissing up her body before sitting on top of her, settling his weight on his legs instead of her stomach.

"Turn around," he asked, bending over to kiss her lips as she tried to breathe normally.

"No. Why?" she asked, pulling his mouth back to hers, tasting the mint toothpaste and herself on his tongue.

"I'm trying to convince you that keeping the dogs is a good idea, what better way than some doggy style," he whispered in her ear. 

"Sometimes I forget you and Brandon are brothers, then you say something like that to me, and I am rudely reminded," she huffed, stroking a hand over his cock.

"Mhm," Ned moaned. "Babe, if you keep that up I'm going to come all over you instead of inside you."

Before she could answer, he grabbed her hand and in one smooth move grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Ned," Catelyn moaned.

"Yes, my love," he said as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Massaging her shoulders and back, stroking in soothing circles.

"Fine," she moaned, rising up on her knees when he moved back. She rose up and turned around to face him, leaning back to indicate she was not in anyway angry, pressing a kiss to his lips. Falling down on her hands, pushing her hips back so her ass brushed against his hard cock.

Ned growled and gripped her hips in a tight grip, releasing her to grab the end of her braid, pulling the band loose and untying the knots, allowing the long auburn strands to fall free down her shoulders and stroke against her cheeks. His growl of appreciation sent a wave of pleasure through her and she pushed harder against him.

"Ned, please," she pleaded.

The bed moved under her and she heard him leave the bed, the next sound she heard were his boxers hitting the floor. The bed dipped near her legs and his hands gripped her hips again, and before she could utter another word he pushed into her in one thrust, making them both moan loudly. 

"Gods, I've missed you," he muttered, stroking an affectionate hand over her back and hips.

"Please Ned," she begged, trying to move her hips, but his other hand held her firmly. 

He started moving, firm controlled movements, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting hard into her, forcing her to push back if she did not want to fall over.

He huffed, gripping her breast hard, stroking over the oversensitive nipple. Pulling away to wet his fingers only to return, pinching and stroking, sending waves of pleasure and need through her system, her cunt throbbing around his cock. 

"Gods, you're hot when your angry, have I told you that? Your blue eyes blazing with fury, your elegant fingers clenched in your fist and all I can think about is throwing you onto the next flat surface and having my way with you. Feel you clench around my cock like this." 

His voice was as even as when he spoke to the board of Winterfell, his hands firm and his tongue wicked as he spoke about what he wanted to do with her, words she would never have believed he would ever utter before they started dating.

All she could do was moan and groan in reply. Whenever he put his hands on her she forgot all the words she usually spoke with such finesse. All she could think about was him, and the scenes from his words played out behind her tightly shut eyes, as she gripped the crisp white sheets in her hands, his cock, mouth and hands touching her in places no other man could possibly find.

He leaned over her, pushing his weight on top of her, his lips kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. His fingers stroking her lower stomach and hips, dipping between her parted thighs, stroking over her pulsing clit. Rubbing it in rhythm with his deep thrusts.

Her breath was becoming erratic and her hips pushed harder against him. He pulled her up against him, her knees weak and her mind clouded with need.

"Ned!" Catelyn begged, digging her nails into his ass, pulling him closer.

"Fuck," he growled, his hand gripping her jaw and turning her to face him. His lips instantly connecting with hers, his tongue pushing for entrance which she quickly granted. 

His fingers became more insistent on her, stroking harder as his cock twitched inside her and she knew he was close to his finish.

She moaned loudly into his mouth and thanked the Gods their room was very well isolated. His arm tightened around her and she shuddered helplessly, crying out as her orgasm overtook her. She fell forward without his arm around her, landing on shaky forearms, her heartbeat echoing in her ears.

Ned gripped her hips tight enough to bruise as he found his finish, his cock twitching as it spilled inside her. He briefly fell on top of her before pushing himself to the side. His sweaty chest moving in tempo with his quick breathes.

He pulled her to his side, her head resting on his shoulder as his hand ran through her messy hair.

"Feeling better?" Ned asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"About the dogs?" Catelyn asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"No, about marrying me, I could see a flicker of doubt," he said, turning her face up to look at him.

"I never doubt, not truly," she confessed, pushing up to kiss him.

He pushed her onto her back, settling between her thighs, kissing her slowly and sweetly.

"Mhm, you ready already?" she moaned, pulling him down on top of her, circling his hips with her legs.

"Guess we'll see?" he groaned into her neck.

Ned was already moving down her body when she heard strange scratching sounds at the door.

"Ned," she said, pulling his hair so he would stop. "There is someone at the door."

"Nonsense, if the children were at our door they would be screaming and knocking, not..." he quickly moved off her, swinging his feet off the bed, crossing the room stark naked.

"Ned! At least put on some clothes," she asked.

"It isn't one of the kids," he said, quickly opening the door and bending over to pick something up off the floor, giving her a lovely view of his slightly clawed behind.

Turning around she saw one of the puppies lying comfortably against his cheat, looking at her with big yellow eyes.

"No!" she quickly protested. "I draw the line at the thing sharing our bed!"

"Aww, come on Cat, it came all the way up here just to cuddle," he said with a hopeful expression. She liked it a whole lot more when he was grim faced or hidden between her legs, not standing naked in front of her holding a puppy, staring at her with puppy dog eyes she was confronted with almost every day.

"Do not look at me with those puppy dog eyes. I'm raising six of your children, I'm completely immune to their charm," she said firmly, giving him her best mom stare.

Ned looked as if he was conflicted between a pout and a tantrum, and she crossed her arms across her naked breast, suddenly feeling how cold the room had gotten with the windows open and no covers.

"Just hold him for a second, I know he'll convince you even if I can't," he said, sitting down next to her placing the puppy down on her lap, its warm smooth fur tickling her belly.

"How do you know it's a he? Other than Jon's and Rickon's, they all look the same," she pointed out.

"This one is definitively a male, I think it is the one Bran picked. He hasn't named him yet," he said standing up again, retrieving her lost shirt and his boxers.

Catelyn put the puppy down on the bed while she pulled her shirt over her head and settled under the covers again, but without the adrenaline and Ned's body, she quickly felt how cold she was.

After she settled, the puppy scampered across the bed settling itself next to her, curling into her body.

"See! He likes you," Ned said, settling down on his side, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

“Mhm," she mumbled, stroking a hand over the puppy's fur.

Catelyn had always liked animals, but when Lysa had developed allergies they had had to get rid of the orange tabby they had owned since before Mother had passed away and since then Cat had avoided getting close with any animal.

"I guess they’re alright," she whispered.

Ned said nothing, but she could see the strain it was putting on him not to laugh and she punched him in the arm.

"What? I didn't say anything," he said, pulling her closer, but yelping suddenly and pulling away.

"Seven hells, that thing bit me," he said, staring in bewilderment at the puppy.

"Nonsense," she said, laughing a little. "Look how sweet it is." 

Ned growled and got back into bed grabbing the puppy and disposing of it at the end of the bed.

"Stay!" he growled and the puppy whimpered, running up Catelyn's legs and rubbing against her front.

Ned settled down and turned off the lamp on his side, not taking his eyes off the puppy for one second.

"Never again is it sleeping in our bed," he growled. 

"Don't be jealous that it likes me better," Catelyn said, not succeeding well at covering the teasing from her voice. 

"I'm not jealous," he huffed.

"Sure darling," she answered putting the puppy down on the cover, leaning down onto Ned, his arm coming around her shoulder.

"I'm not jealous," he repeated.

Catelyn placed a kiss on his chest, burrowing further into him, placing her cold feet against his warmer ones. 

"I love you," she said, kissing his bearded cheek.

Ned’s grim look faded and he turned to face her, kissing her lips.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven," he said, burying his nose in her hair.

"Maybe," she said, reaching up to kiss him again before settling down again.

Just as she was about to fall asleep she felt the puppy burying itself between them, before settling itself on Ned's belly.

Well it could have been worse, Ned could have brought something much worse, six adorable puppies weren't so bad or so she told herself as she fell asleep. Not so bad at all. 

The End.


End file.
